Sheng Mei
Sheng Mei '''is a major character in the latter parts of the novel. She is the greatest member of the soul race in the last billion years, even rivaling that of the Soul Sovereign's glorious history. All spiritas revere her glory and worship her strength. A peerless queen of ice of the highest heavens. In terms of talent and potential she is at the extremes in the entire 33 Heavens. Description She is the goddess of the spiritas, a woman unparalleled in the world. This woman had an appearance that neared perfection. Her long hair hung to her waist and she unknowingly exuded a cold and lofty aura that seemed as if she were demanding all others stay at least a thousand miles away. This sort of arrogant aura wasn’t deliberate, but was merely something she was born with, making it hard for anyone to muster the courage to look at her. Extremely beautiful, cold and withdrawn. A beauty that could shake the moon and the stars with only but her eminence alone. Some describe her beauty as being a fairy that descended from the highest heavens, elegant beyond mortal means and without equal. Many would describe her as a goddess, solemn and domineering. Her presence would manifest pure holy lands of bliss. Everything would be covered in a sacred and halcyon halo of light. She has an amazing body, silky smooth black hair and has a voice of a lark that can instantly charm and captivate the masses, making it hard to resist her perfection. A face that could shame the moon and dim the world. Beneath her feet, endless blue flames flowed out. Mystical Laws scattered out around her, and dao patterns circulated by her side, forming motes of ice that shimmered like stars. Her eyes were bright and deep, as if they contained undying stars. Her eyes were as deep as the night skies, so profound that one could be lost in them with a single glance. Her skin was flawless perfection and seemed to faintly radiate the brilliance of the moon. Her face is covered in a strange wave light energy, making her seem dreamy and mysterious. Her body was covered in mysteries, making one forever unable to see her goals. Her long and slender legs, her impeccable figure, her full curves, her proud and arrogant charisma, her gentle fingers, every part of her was like a perfect piece of artwork. First Appearance Just by walking in this soul crystal palace, one could feel a rich soul origin energy spreading out in all directions. Even if a mortal with no martial talent were to live here, they would slowly be nourished by the energy of the soul crystals and transform into someone with an incredible soul force. Their thoughts would be quick, their memory photographic, and their words wise. At this time, within this Soul Palace, there was another world. This world wasn’t solemn and dignified, but a lush green paradise with spirit trees wildly growing everywhere and with flowers in full bloom. Rivers of water fell down celestial mountains in waterfalls, like hundreds of thousands of threads of white silk. Even spiritual birds and beasts flew through the air and ran on the ground, their calls delightful to the ears. In a peach garden within this paradise, a blue-clothed woman stepped on the wind. Beside her was a blue phoenix. This blue phoenix had already shrunk to 100 feet long and its entire body burned with blue flames. One didn’t feel a burning heat from these flames. Rather, as one approached it, they would feel their soul freezing. This sort of blue flame was called deep blue ice flames, a terrifying fire no weaker than Xiao Moxian’s nirvanic flames. They were flames exclusive to the phoenix race. Nirvanic flames were possessed by the Fire Phoenixes whereas deep blue ice flames were possessed by the Ice Phoenixes. This deep blue ice flame was incomparably terrifying. Moreover, this blue phoenix was nearly grown up and its bloodline was part of the phoenix race’s royalty. If a martial artist were to approach the flames on its body, their body would be frozen into an ice sculpture by the terrifying cold even as their soul was burned by the flames and turned to ashes. Concepts '''Concept of Ice * She is very skilled in it, described as having reached its peak when first introduced in the Asura Road's Trials, and even as a peak empyrean. She presumably improves on it after going missing. [[Sacred Scripture|'Concept of Life']] * While fighting Lin Ming in the Dark Abyss, her recovery abilities are second only to Lin Ming's, who is already augmented by the Life Gate and Asura blood [1] [2], and devil power (see devil avatar). Concept of Death * Sheng Mei is very skilled in this concept, even initially beating Lin Ming's understanding of it when they fought in the Dark Abyss. Cultivation Methods Grand Reincarnation Technique * She is one of the only two people to have ever practiced this technique to its peak. Actually, she tried to go beyond 9 reincarnations with disastrous results. It is not clear if the Soul Emperor tampered with her 10th reincarnation to take her under his control. Sacred Scripture * Sheng Mei is one of the only three martial artists who currently practices the Grand Art. Her comprehensions of the Life and Death laws are only second to the Soul Emperor. Abilities Extreme Cold Battle Array * High ranking domain type-array that casts slowness and freeze to opponents. * Creates a domain of permafrost and ice fields. * Casts ice armor imbued with mystic ice to allies. * Greatly reduces the attack of any opponent and increases ice-attribute. Umbral Heaven Ice Array * An evolved form of the Extreme Cold Battle Array. * It has a freezing darkness that is far colder and far darker than the Extreme Cold Battle Array. * Imbued with the laws of an ancient technique of the soul race. Primal Chaos Law Eyes * A variation pupil-type cultivation method. * Turns the eyes completely black, but filled with the vigor and mystic of the world. * An auxiliary technique that is used by Sheng Mei to evolve the Extreme Cold Battle Array into the Umbral Heaven Ice Array. Deep Ice Domain * After undergoing nine revolutions of reincarnation, Sheng Mei’s mortal body had reached perfection and her strength was tens of thousands of times greater than before. She had comprehended the Ice Laws to the limit, and now she could even freeze and smash apart the Great Dao itself. Contract Beast Deep Blue Ice Phoenix * Sheng Mei's contract beast is a royal ice phoenix that is no weaker than an Empyrean. This was the phoenix with a royal sovereign’s bloodline flowing through it. It was far more powerful than an ordinary phoenix. In battle, the ice phoenix acts as an auxiliary force for her Ice Laws. * The size of this phoenix has already reached several dozens of thousands of miles in length. It was like a miniature planet. * It would produce endless blue flames that appeared everywhere by just its presence. These flames carried with them an endless cold, the purest of the Ice Laws. Quotes * (Sheng Mei's great ambition) "When your strength stands high above an entire race, what significance does that race still have for you?"Chapter 1847 – All of You, Disperse * (To Lin Ming) "To go to war for the spiritas for 10 million years and destroy the saints? For a race that is already in steep decline, is it worth it? You entered the Asura Road, entered the Soul World, and I don’t know what price you must have paid to do so or what dangers you experienced along the way, but all that you’ve done cannot change the end result. With your miniscule amount of strength do you really believe you can affect the rise and fall of an entire race?" * (To Lin Ming) "Do you know that when you came to look for me, hoping to form an alliance between humanity and the spiritas, in the time you were proposing your conditions I was already able to feel a tiny strand of dissolute mourning from you." * (To Lin Ming) "You are a young Divine Dragon that hasn’t fully grown into your own skin, and yet you wish to place such heavy shackles upon yourself? Is it worth it? I advise you to give up on humanity. With your talent, there is no need for you to tie yourself to the sinking ship that is humanity. You cannot imagine what your future can be like." * (To Lin Ming) "In the past, the Asura Road Master and the first ancestor of the spiritas each left behind their own worlds. 10 billion years later, they are still revered by the people, and all bow before their name. But… do you know anything about their races? Do you know which race the Asura Road Master comes from, or what race the spiritas’ first ancestor comes from? The Spiritas Holy Scripture may be called the Spiritas Holy Scripture, but the truth is that the golden pages never mention the spiritas to begin with. As the most powerful race in the 33 Heavens, us spiritas recklessly formed relations with the first ancestor to call ourselves his descendants!" Trivia * Under the epithet, Soul Empress, she is the greatest supernova in the long history of the Soul Race. * Soul Empress Sheng Mei was a legend amongst the younger generation of the spiritas. She was considered the most beautiful existence below the heavens, heroic and invincible. * She had become an Empyrean long ago, and her cultivation far surpassed those of the same generation apart from Lin Ming. * Many proud children of heaven regarded her as their lifetime’s goal and diligently cultivated to chase after her shadow. If they could only see one side of her face, that was enough to leave them incomparably excited. * At her 6th reincarnation, she can face off several Peak Empyreans with a cultivation of an Early Empyrean and dominate against them. * Her talent is at the extremes of the 33 Heavens, and even among abyssals her strength reigns supreme. * Sheng Mei has an alternate identity, or one could even say that it was her real identity. She was a dark angel abyssal of the Dark Abyss and the saintess of the Deep King Road! * She was implanted with the dark angel bloodline by the Soul Emperor to give the facade that she was an abyssal. When in fact the Soul Emperor had wiped out the other remaining dark angels. * Double-agent working under the Soul Emperor. Forced due to spirit seal. * Her origins are that of an ancient race; the former user of the purple card and the daughter of the Immortal Sovereign from the Primordial God Clan. * But due to her completing 10 resurrections, she reverted back to being a baby and was later on found by the Soul Emperor. References Category:Asura Road Category:Sacred Scripture Category:Abyss Devil Category:Characters Category:Female Category:33 Heavens Category:Soul Realm Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Spiritas Category:Deep King Road